The present invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically, to data sharing among processing systems in a collaboration group.
Computer processing systems (e.g., laptops, smartphones, wearable computing devices, desktop computers, etc.) enable users to exchange data and communicate over a network (e.g., the Internet, a local area network (LAN), etc.). In particular, computing systems can use messaging (e.g., instant messaging, text messaging, etc.) programs that enable users to exchange data and communicate directly with one another. Groups of friends, colleagues, co-workers, teammates, etc. can create “group chats” to enable data and messages to be shared among the users (e.g., using the users' computing systems) in the group. For example, a user of the group (i.e., a collaboration group) could send a message or data (e.g., an image file, an audio file, a video file, etc.) to the group. This enables messages and data to be shared with many users quickly and efficiently.